Ian's Crazy Birthday Surprise
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Title says it all...Too bad for Ian he didn't know how crazy forgetting his own birthday was going to be. ONESHOT. Please R & R


_Blitzkreig50889: ok everyone, I know I have other fics out right now, but this one just came to mind and I had to write it down before I completely forgot about it._

_Kai: and like usual, it just has to deal with one of my insane teammates._

_Ian: hey! I heard that!_

_Blitzkreig50889: that's right people, this is an Ian fic so it's bound to be absolutely hilarious._

_Ian: naturally._

_Blitzkreig50889: can it Ian. Anyway, hope you like the fic and to get straight to the point, which happens to be the story, Kai, do the disclaimer._

_Kai: why me?_

_Blitzkeig50889: because if Ian does it his ego will get out of control._

_Ian: hey!_

_Kai: point taken. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters thank god, but she does own her plot ideas and any OCS that may pop up in any of her fics. That said, please enjoy the fic and remember to review afterwards._

_Ian's Crazy Birthday Surprise_

"_Ahhh! It's the Apocalypse!" A voice yelled in terror at five thirty in the morning. It was so loud that several thuds could be heard as people fell out of their beds in shock and annoyance._

"_Daichi!" Kai yelled loudly. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Its 5:30 a.m. you idiot!"_

_Ian ignored the two bladers furious yelling as Kai attempted to shut the younger blader up by shoving a sock in his mouth. Leave it to Daichi to manage to piss Kai off before he'd managed to properly wake up and get some caffeine into his system._

"_Ian!" Tala roared. "Get up!"_

_Ian groaned while mumbling, "Thanks a lot Daichi," under his breath. Now he'd have to train on a day he was supposed to be able to sleep in._

_Ian started to roll over in order to get himself into a safe sitting position but ended up falling off the bed instead. He let out a few muffled curses as his blankets buried him along with the schoolwork he'd been working on before he had accidentally gone to sleep. His curses turned into a yelp as his gigantic history book fell onto his head._

"_Great, just another way to make this day even more annoying," Ian growled while rubbing his head and standing up. No sooner had he done that, his door burst open courtesy of Amphylyon and Wyborg, who happened to be singing rather off-key. Both bit beasts stayed long enough to notice Ian was only standing in his boxers and give him a grin before running out the door and forgetting to close it behind them._

_Ian shook his head. Something told him he was likely going to be teased by Bryan and Tala once Wyborg told both bladers what type of boxers he had on despite their attempts to shut him up._

"_Ian, let's go!" Bryan bellowed. "The sooner we get started, the sooner we get done."_

"_Yeah, I know!" Ian yelled back while quickly slamming his door shut and rushing over to his dresser. It was then he actually realized that in order for Amphylyon to have gotten into the house, the Majestics had to have shown up. This, in turn, meant they had been the one's to bring Daichi into the rather disastrously messy house, which would explain Daichi's horrified yells. For some odd reason, that brought a smile to Ian's face, and he started to sing softly to himself as he got dressed._

_About an hour later, Ian finally walked down the stairs grinning his ass off as he caught Tala, Bryan, and Spencer's irritated looks._

"_I'm not sure I find this situation funny, so you might want to knock it off with the grinning," Tala snarled. Ian just smiled more. Daichi had definitely given his teammates a lovely wakeup call as well this morning. A quick glance to his left revealed the Majestics, who seemed to want to leave the messy house as quickly as possible._

"_C'mon, Ian, let's go!" Kai snapped. "We don't have all day."_

_Ian grinned some more. He was definitely going to have fun torturing his teammates. But first, he needed to figure out where they were going so he'd know what pranks he could pull off on them. After all, stink bombs, spiders, cockroaches, ice cubes, and various other creepy crawly creatures could only be used in certain areas. If his teammates were in a building for training, he wouldn't be able to use any of those things. Besides, he didn't want them killing anyone in their attempts to get to him, now did he?_

_Still smiling, Ian hurried down the stairs and glanced at the clock. 6:45; a time when no one was likely to be up, nothing would be open, and the near perfect time to pull off his first prank. But who to pull it off on?_

_He didn't get much time to think about it as a gigantic lump of frozen oatmeal landed on his head, courtesy of his bit beast._

"_Better get moving," Wyborg advised before hurrying out the door. Ian took a quick look at himself in the hallway mirror. If the oatmeal hadn't been frozen, he'd have had to go upstairs and change his clothes. He quickly brushed it off into the garbage, grateful it hadn't left anything behind in his hair._

_Giving himself a shake, Ian hurried out the door and ran to catch up with his teammates. He didn't get far before he tripped over Salamolyon, who had been invisible just moments earlier. Ian landed on the salamander's tail and tried desperately to scramble away from the now very angry bit beast. He didn't manage to get out of range and ended up looking like he'd been tossed into a blender._

"_Ian, what the…Oh boy," Tala remarked when he looked back to make sure Ian was still with them. "Looks like we have to head back."_

"_Why?" Bryan asked before catching the direction of Tala's gaze and turning his own head in the same direction. He let out a slightly evil sounding laugh as he saw Ian's appearance. "Having a bad day back there Ian?"_

"_Shut up Bry!" Ian snapped before getting to his feet and heading back to the house and the open door he had forgotten to close. He marched straight to his room and started to open the door when a bucket of ice fell directly on his head._

"_OUCH!" Ian yelled loudly while rubbing his head. "WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?!"_

"_Where did what come from?" Spencer queried as he looked up the stairs to see Ian rubbing his head._

"_The bucket full of ice!"_

"_Beats me. Did you forget about anything today?"_

"_No…well, unless you count the door just a few minutes ago, then yes."_

_Spencer just shook his head and smiled to himself inwardly. He'd have to make sure he gave the prankster of these pranks some credit later after Ian realized what was going on._

_He had just turned back to head to the kitchen when Ian let out another yelp and books came flying down the stairs and into the kitchen. Spencer could only gape at the books since they had miraculously grown wings and had just gone into the kitchen where everyone was at. At that point Ian came running down the stairs, still looking like he'd been through a blender, and ran into the kitchen after the books._

_Ian stopped when he saw the amused grins of his teammates. Something was definitely up._

"_I take it this is yours?" Tala asked while holding a certain magazine up and smirking evilly. Ian gulped._

"_Yes, kind of, but…" He stopped talking as the magazine was thrown at him._

"_If you were that way, all you had to do was tell me and I would've helped you out," Enrique teased. Ian turned several shades of red at that comment before smiling slightly as Robert picked up one of his books with a glove and used it to smack his younger teammate in the head._

"_OW!"_

"_Serves you right Enrique," Oliver said while ducking a tossed book as well. Johnny ended up getting hit instead and for the first time that day actually said something. No one understood what he said since he was speaking in Gaelic, but that didn't make the scene any less hilarious from Ian's point of view. Within minutes Enrique had not only had himself smacked in the head with a book, but ended up with at least two shoved into his mouth along with a fist to make it nearly impossible for them to be removed without surgery._

_Robert simply shook his head at the scene while muttering about how uncouth his teammates were being and wondering if any one of them actually had a true brain in their heads. Kai and Tala just grinned at him before deciding to toss a few more of the books in Ian's direction._

_Ian ducked and yelped as one hit Salamolyon causing the dragon to claw him for the second time that day. The rest buried Griffolyon and Amphylyon, both of which were too shocked to even think of getting out of the way._

_Within moments the simple arguing, little pranks, and just plain silliness of it all had everyone laughing._

_Unicolyon, Seaborg, and Spencer, who'd managed to escape the onslaught of flying books, frying pans, hairdryers, radios, fans, two swords, an axe, a chain mace, and other objects, simply grinned._

"_Hey, Spencer, how'd you manage to get out of this ok?" Daichi queried, having finally managed to spit out the sock Kai had nearly shoved down his throat._

"_Let's just say, I'm sure Ian won't forget this day."_

_Ian blinked in confusion. Spencer rarely ever spoke in riddles. For him to be doing so now, meant he'd been tricked in some way by someone in the house. At that point, Kai, Tala, and Bryan broke out into laughter and the Majestics all let out whoops of delight. Even Enrique managed to spit out the books in his mouth to let out a rather loud whoop and earn himself another swat in the head, this time by Oliver._

"_Ok, what did I miss here?" Ian queried in annoyance._

"_Oh, just the biggest surprise birthday ever," a voice from behind Spencer said with a laugh._

"_Rysa?"_

"_The one and only! Happy birthday Ian!" Rysa yelled while darting out from behind Spencer and nearly shoving a cake into the younger bladers face._

"_You've got to be kidding me," Ian said incredulously as he looked back at his teammates who were on the verge of giggling. "You guys knew didn't you?"_

"_Of course we knew! We just had to come up with a way to keep you from realizing what was going on," Bryan answered._

"_So we decided to use your favorite types of pranks to get your attention on what was happening TO you and not AROUND you," Tala added._

"_So were you surprised?" Rysa queried._

_Ian sent her a withering glare. "Yes, but next time you want to pull off a few pranks on me, please try to make sure I'm not going to suffer bodily harm next time. I don't want to nearly lose my head via an axe and two swords. And make sure you wait until later in the day. Eight in the morning is probably the strangest time to have a birthday party."_

_This sent everyone into laughter. Ian shook his head and smiled. Despite the pranks to make it possible for him to have a surprise party, he had to say this was one of the best birthday's he'd ever had…or at least until Rysa decided to actually shove the cake into his face._

"_Rysa!" Ian spluttered._

"_Sorry Ian, but if you're going to pull off pranks on people, you're going to get them pulled off on you. This is just everyone's way of getting payback."_

"_Thanks a lot guys," Ian grumbled before smiling. It may have been his birthday but there was no way they were getting through it without ending up covered in some object or another._

"_Hey Rysa, is there anything left in the pantry?"_

_Rysa sent him annoyed look. "Yeah, but don't even try it. You'll only end up covered in horse manure."_

"_Ugh…"_

_Rysa grinned and yelled to the others, "WHO'S UP FOR SOME SINGING?!"_

"_OH NO!" Ian yelled in horror before running for the front door. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_He didn't get far before he was yanked back into the house and every beyblade team (minus his own of course) started to sing. A few minutes later, covered in horse manure, Ian got his revenge._

"_FOOD FIGHT!"_


End file.
